Elevator
by Luciana Grimmaldi-Reid
Summary: When Luke and Reid get stuck in an elevator at the Lakeview, Luke hopes to distract Reid from his claustrophobia.


The lights flickered just before the elevator stopped. Reid could feel his breathing accelerate from the claustrophobia he'd had since he was a child. He'd never been willing to admit to the phobia enough to get professional help in dealing with it but he had paid special attention to phobias during a psychiatric rotation and read everything he could get his hands on – eventually learning enough to at least be able to mask his reaction, fooling people into thinking it was just his natural impatience causing him to act that way.

He could feel his heart beat and breath start to accelerate, the panic setting in.

"Are you okay Dr. Oliver?" Luke asked, looking concerned.

Of course, Luke would be able to see through him. He sank down to the floor, trying to get his mind off the panic before he started to hyperventilate. Suddenly Luke was crouching next to him, talking to him, trying to get his mind off the panic. He tried to focus on what was in front of him. Luke's chocolate brown eyes looking into his, showing concern with just a hint of amusement, the heady scent of horses and soap and….pie? Yeah fresh apple pie that was Luke, the sound of Luke's voice, deep and steady trying to keep him calm, then suddenly the feel of Luke's hand cupping his cheek, rough from years of working on the farm.

He leaned forward and kissed Luke. He'd been imagining how those lips would feel against his since the first time he'd seen Luke, imagining how Luke would taste. He expected Luke would pull away, muttering something about Noah but to his surprise, he didn't, instead he tilted his head, and deepened the kiss. Reid's hands found his way into Luke's hair, pulling at him. Luke quickly repositioned himself so that he was straddling Reid's lap. He moved his mouth to Luke's neck, and groaned as Luke's hips started to grind against him. He could feel that Luke was aroused, and he was sure Luke could feel him. Luke was fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, and soon Luke's hands were roaming over his chest and stomach. They had to break the kiss for him to pull Luke's tee shirt over his head.

Luke kissed him gently on the lips before standing up, he groaned thinking that Luke had come to his senses but Luke reached for his hand pulling him to his feet and resuming the kiss. Luke was undoing the buttons on his jeans, and reaching his hand in. Reid's hips buck forward at Luke's hand wrapping around his cock. Luke's free hand reaches around, sliding down Reid's skin until his fingers find what they're seeking. Reid feels Luke enter him. His hips buck wildly as his body doesn't know in which direction it wants to be. Luke is thrusting two fingers in him at a steady pace now with one hand while the other hand strokes his cock. He takes Luke's mouth in a hard kiss, before whispering in Luke's ear how close he is. With this, Luke sinks to his knees, fingers continuing their steady pace, he replaces the hand on Reid's cock with his mouth. Drawing tantalizing circles on the sensitive skin with his tongue before sucking his cock deeper into his wet, warm mouth.

Reid bites his hand to keep from shouting as the orgasm overcomes him and he comes in Luke's mouth. Ironically, as soon as Luke finished sucking him dry, the elevator started up. Luke hit a button that would take them up to the rooms instead of down to the lobby so they'd have time to readjust their clothes. When they stepped out of the elevator, Luke was on the phone, talking in hushed tones. When he hung up, he took Reid's hand and led him a couple feet in down the hall before stopping in front of one of the rooms.

"I got us a room. The maid is on her way with our key." He raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"I figured we could finish what we started." He said, looking pointedly down to where he was obviously still hard. He smirked. The maid showed up moments later, letting them in and handing Luke a key card, then as if just noticing Reid, handed Luke a second key card.

As soon as they were alone, they started kissing again, clothes coming off at lightning speed. Before he knew what was happening, Luke had his cock covered in a condom, probably from Luke's wallet, and had Reid bent over the bed.

Hold the phone.

This was wrong. Reid Oliver did not bottom…period. He was about to vocalize the problem when Luke's tongue entered him, he was beyond speech or thought for that matter. Luke pulled his tongue back, and quickly replaced them with the head of his cock. It was rough getting started with little lubrication and the fact that Reid's was not accustomed to being on the bottom but soon they found a steady rhythm and by then Reid was hard again. Luke's other hand reached around to stroke him at the same pace of his thrusting.

Luke came, moaning in his ear, just moments before he came all over Luke's hand. Luke turned him around just in time to see Luke bring his come covered fingers up to his mouth and suck on them. Reid groaned, pulling Luke in for a kiss. They cleaned up and crawled into the bed, both of them sated.

"Thank you." Reid said sincerely.

"For?"

"Are you serious? The two mind blowing orgasms for one."

"For one? Does that mean there's something else?'

"Yeah, I doubt I'll have to worry about claustrophobia anymore but I feel bad for anyone who gets stuck in an elevator with me from now on."

"Why is that?"

"Because instead of having a panic attack, I'll be insatiably horny." He said.

Luke laughed.

"So what does this mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean was this a one time thing or…"

"I guess that's up to you but I'd love repeat performances and I'd especially like the chance to return the favor."

"What favor?"

"Topping you. You know this is the first time anyone's ever topped me."

"It seemed like you liked it." Luke said, cockily.

"Like it? I was too aroused to string together coherent sentences, you seem to have the power to overwhelm me."

"Do I now?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face. I haven't had the opportunity yet to show you what I can do."

"I'm ready when you are." Luke said, with a wicked smile.


End file.
